Beautiful
by maxhika
Summary: Akane despierta y se ve en el espejo, sintiéndose la mujer más fea, pero comprende que la hermosura viene desde adentro. One-shot, espero que sea de su agrado n.n


**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Beautiful**

* * *

Me miro en el espejo y me pregunto si te fijarías en mí. El reflejo muestra a una chica llena de inseguridades, con ojos tristes al recordar todos los insultos, las humillaciones, las comparaciones; cómo rechazas esas muestras de afecto que tanto me cuesta expresar. Sé que soy torpe, pero lo hago con todo mi cariño. Sé que mi comida no es buena, pero me esfuerzo cada vez para que sepa mejor para ti. Sé que no soy femenina, pero hago todo lo posible para lucir bien para ti. Sé que no soy perfecta.

De los ojos de la chica que está frente a mí empiezan a brotar lágrimas. No llores por favor que realmente me duele verte así.

Aprieto mi puño y bajo la mirada, sintiendo algo tibio recorrer mis mejillas, veo con impotencia como unas gotas caen al suelo.

¿En realidad te fijarías en mí? Tú, siendo tan guapo, de bellos ojos color azul, de perfecto cuerpo y espectacular sonrisa, teniendo a varias chicas llenas de virtudes tras de ti… ¿Te fijarías en mí, Ranma?

_Marimacho, pecho plano, poco atractiva, cuerpo de tabla, torpe, idiota, sexo indefinido, violenta, bruta._ Tus palabras que siempre me dices me han afectado como no tienes idea, mi alma está destruida y aunque por fuera me muestre fuerte, orgullosa, que nada me afecta, en realidad por dentro me siento el ser más grotesco e indeseable que jamás haya existido. Sólo tú logras hacerme sentir así.

Levanto la mirada, mis ojos siguen llorosos, pero la chica que esta frente a mí, sonríe de forma irónica. Esa sonrisa no me gusta, me hace sentir muy extraña, llena de tristeza. Prefiero darle la espalda y ver en mi armario que ropa luciré el día de hoy.

Suspiro abatida, realmente no hay nada que me haga sentir "bonita" ninguno de mis mejores prendas que ya he lucido ha hecho que Ranma me diga algo lindo, todo lo contrario, se jacta de que me veo gorda, que a él en su versión femenina tiene mejor cuerpo, sus pechos son más grandes y que tiene curvas prominentes.

—Idiota —susurro tratando de no sentir tristeza, pero es inútil, mis ojos los vuelvo a sentir débiles antes las lágrimas que pretenden salir.

Las imágenes de la pelirroja que con todo, absolutamente todo, no deja de verse hermosa, y yo, en cambio… vuelvo a suspirar, recordando a Shampoo, a Ukyo y a Kodachi, las tres chicas que andan tras de ti, ellas son preciosas, las tres saben cocinar, son femeninas, muy atractivas, de cuerpos envidiables y con ellas eres más caballeroso, no las insultas y mucho menos les dices que son feas, no como a mí. No soy nada para ti. Me duele.

—Cruel —digo, aprieto con fuerza mis puños.

No puedo evitarlo, las malditas lágrimas inundan mis ojos y resbalan con facilidad por mi rostro.

«_Te ves linda cuando sonríes_» el recuerdo me ataca por sorpresa, haciendo que deje de llorar, mi corazón dio un vuelco al instante. Tu forma de decirlo hizo que en ese momento yo me sintiera hermosa, muy feliz de saber que no era fea para ti, yo me creí estar en las nubes y me la pase muy contenta por el resto de la tarde, hasta me atreví a sonreírme en el espejo para corroborar tus palabras.

«_¿En verdad te la creíste?_» estúpido recuerdo, te atreviste a asomarte por mi ventana para burlarte.

Me duele que seas así, las veces que me dices cosas lindas, me desarmas, pero luego haces que me enoje contigo porque terminas diciendo que era mentira. Te golpeo no sólo por lo molesta que estoy, sino también por la tristeza que me haces sentir.

—Eres un completo idiota —mascullo, llenándome de coraje y con las ganas de salir de mi habitación e ir a la tuya a molerte a palos.

Cierro los ojos, respiro lentamente mientras cuento despacio. Necesito calmarme.

No conforme con todo eso, me terminas comparando con las otras, ¿crees que ésta marimacho no tiene sentimientos? ¿O qué no tiene derecho a sentir?

—Insensible —expreso en un triste susurro.

Me estoy hundiendo yo misma, dejándome llevar por la oscura depresión y mi autoestima a varios metros bajo tierra. Mi orgullo, mi dignidad están siendo pisoteadas ¿y yo lo estoy permitiendo? ¿En serio, yo Akane Tendo estoy dejándome por las palabras de un imbécil me afecten? ¡Por Dios!

Vuelvo a estar frente al espejo, mirando en el reflejo a una chica desconcertada, con ojos enrojecidos y semblante terrible, despeinada, con unas terribles ojeras y con el holgado pijama puesto. Esa chica era testigo de lo mal que yo había dormido después de otra discusión con Ranma donde me llamó Marimacho violenta sin gracia y gracias a un sutil golpe mío, Ranma voló por el oscuro cielo de Nerima. Olvidé por completo cuál fue la razón de nuestra discusión, ¿Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi? ¿O la comida que preparé y no quiso comer? ¿O una de sus camisas que yo amablemente me ofrecí para remendarla? Realmente nuestras discusiones tienen origen de cosas estúpidas, excepto cuando las otras prometidas están involucradas. Parpadeo, mirando a la chica que está frente a mí con su cara distorsionada por el coraje. Empiezo a reírme, tal vez sí estoy loca y que mi temperamento es muy voluble. No puedo más, me está dando un ataque de risa, entonces me doy cuenta que la chica del espejo se ríe también y se ve… se ve hermosa.

—Eres hermosa —alago a la chica frente a mí, curiosamente ella responde de la misma manera y acto seguido me muestra su más hermosa sonrisa—. Soy hermosa.

Me siento renovada, yo misma me estaba auto compadeciendo y es lo peor que he hecho. ¡No más! Akane Tendo, como el ave Fénix, resurge de las cenizas. ¡Soy hermosa! Y no hay más prueba el hecho de que atraiga a tantos chicos, cómo olvidar mis peleas mañaneras con mis compañeros de la escuela que buscaban una cita conmigo, ¿por qué? ¡Porque soy bella! Una sonrisa ilumina mi rostro, quitándome ése semblante de moribunda que cargaba hace unos instantes.

Si me lo propongo puedo ser hermosa, más que cualquiera, sólo tengo que gustarle a él…

—Un momento… —pienso en voz alta, pestañeando varias veces, miró hacia mi buro encontrando una fotografía donde estamos él y yo juntos, hombro con hombro y tras de nosotros el árbol de navidad.

De verdad, ¿en qué diablos estoy pensando? ¿En sentirme hermosa sólo para él? ¡No! Primero debo ser hermosa para mí, amarme sin limitaciones tal como soy, ya él si me acepta como soy, una marimacho sin gracia sin conocimientos culinarios. ¡Al diablo! Primero yo y después el resto del mundo.

Los ojos de mi reflejo brillan de una forma especial, la alegría invade el rostro de ésa bella chica y la sonrisa la hace lucir endiabladamente bella.

Vuelvo a mi armario, realmente no necesito ropa seductora, la ropa no hace a una hermosa, es la personalidad. Saco del armario un vestido de color amarillo suave, ése que hace una semana Kasumi me regaló.

* * *

Salgo de mi habitación rápidamente para bañarme. Oh, el agua es revitalizante, me siento mejor estando dentro de la bañera, disfrutando de un tibio baño. Me dejo llevar por varios minutos, mi mente está en blanco, hasta que recuerdo que hay un hermoso vestido esperando por mí.

Me pongo el vestido, Kasumi realmente tiene buen gusto y sabe lo que me gusta. Es un vestido de tirantes con delgados holanes, no es escotado, se ciñe a mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la cintura donde alrededor tiene una cinta blanca la cual termina en una pequeña rosa del lado derecho, ya de ahí, tiene una caída amplia hasta llegar bajo mis rodillas. Me pongo frente al espejo, sonriéndome porque realmente me veo muy bien. El amarillo es mi color favorito y no es por nada, pero me sienta muy bien.

—Soy hermosa —digo.

—Eres hermosa —responde el reflejo, ante eso me desconcerté, seguro mi imaginación se encargó de eso, pero no importa me alegra oírlo.

El reflejo me sonríe de forma amigable, ésa chica es bellísima, incomparable, es perfecta… ¡Esa chica soy yo!

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro de alegría. Termino de arreglarme, no necesito maquillaje, soy bella al natural, me pongo unas sandalias, desayunaré y de ahí iré a caminar, mostrándole al mundo lo hermosa que me siento. Lo hermosa que es Akane Tendo. Coqueteo con mi reflejo y le envio un beso con la palma de mi mano a la vez que le guiño un ojo. Me despido de ésa hermosa chica.

* * *

Lo noto y me complace, espero que tenga el valor de decirme lo gorda o fea que me veo, pero la cara de idiota que tiene es digna de fotografía, pero al parecer no es el único que está desconcertado con mi nueva actitud. ¿Lo habrán notado? ¡Ya creo que sí!

—Gracias por la comida —me levanto de la mesa y me dispongo a irme—. Regresaré tarde.

* * *

Siento la suave brisa chocar en mi rostro y como el viento juguetea alegremente con mis cabellos, travieso aire que hace ondular mi falda como queriendo levantarla, pero se mantiene al margen. No importa, me siento llena de vida y extrañamente no he dejado de sonreír desde que admití lo bella que soy. Hombres, mujeres y niños me miran, seguro que la seguridad que invade mi ser es tan fuerte que llamo la atención de cualquiera. Siento que alguien me sigue por lo que volteo y ahí sobre la barda, con las manos entre los bolsillos y sin dejarme de mirarme estaba Ranma. Le muestro mi más hermosa sonrisa y noto como las mejillas de mi prometido se encienden y trata de desviar la mirada.

—¿Quieres caminar conmigo? —lo invito, amigable.

Él se pone más rojo pero salta y queda a mi lado. Yo estoy divertida por su expresión llena de timidez, no sé por qué, pero me encanta verlo así, se ve indefenso y muy tierno. Él asiente levemente y de repente me ve directo a los ojos.

—T-t-te v-ves…

—¿Fea, gorda? —interrumpo en forma de burla, ya no me afectaba.

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, parecía que quería darle vuelta completa. Lo vi inhalar una gran cantidad de aire al tiempo que su rostro de ponía más rojo, compararlo con un tomate era poco.

—Te ves hermosa —soltó, lo dijo rápido como si quisiera que yo no lo escuchara, pero lo hice y mi sonrisa se amplió más.

—Lo soy —respondí y le tomé de la mano.

Temblaba, aunque se quedó petrificado y los ojos los tenía bien abiertos, sólo él podía ser así, amarlo como el adorable idiota que era. Me puse de puntitas y le di un beso en la mejilla, aproveche el instante…

—Me siento hermosa a tu lado —le dije al oído.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola! :3 Bueno, pues les traigo este pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió en la mañana mientras esperaba en una oficina para ser atendida, me puse a escribir en el cuaderno inspirada en una canción que se llama: ****_Beautiful with you_ de Halestorm :) y pues he aquí la historia. Espero que sea de su agrado n.n  
**

**Gracias, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerla y espero que merezca su valiosa opinión :D **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo **

**bye bye **


End file.
